Drabblefest
by entlzab
Summary: Drabbles feitas para o segundo Drabblefest do Potter Slash Fics. Não são uma seqüência. Classificação variável. Slash.


Título: O que deveria ter acontecido na madrugada do Halloween em 1981  
Palavra: Sangue  
Censura: PG  
Par: AD/SS  
Disclaimer: Infelizmente são da loura má. Eles se divertem mais comigo!  
Spoilers: spoilers DH  
Nota: Ainda bem que títulos não entram na contagem de palavras...

**O que deveria ter acontecido na madrugada do Halloween de 1981**

O ruído que fazia era de um animal ferido. Sim, ele se sentia mortalmente ferido, como se sangue jorrasse de seu corpo.

– Eu queria... ter morrido...

– E de que adiantaria? – disse Dumbledore, frio.

– Mortos...! Todos!...

Severus afundou a cabeça e soluçou, a dor ameaçando parti-lo em dois.

Para seu espanto, dois braços magros o envolveram. O toque foi inesperado, mas o mais surpreendente foi o conforto e alívio que o gesto proporcionou. Severus afundou-se em mantos púrpuras, agarrando-se ao seu mentor.

Lágrimas rolaram de olhos azuis cheios de compaixão. Dumbledore abraçou Severus com carinho.

– Shhh. Eu estou aqui, meu rapaz...

Título: Experiência  
Palavra: Segredo  
Censura: PG  
Par: Snape/Harry  
Disclaimer: não são meus, infelizmente  
Spoilers: livros 1 a 3

**Experiência**

No início, Severus Snape tinha medo. Jovem, inseguro, cheio de segredos, a necessidade de sigilo, o risco de perigo mortal a cada missão, sempre. A tensão o esmagava por dentro. O trabalho de espião o deixava de cabelo em pé.

Tudo ficou mais difícil depois que ele descobriu o tipo de sentimentos que tinha pelo maldito garoto.

Então, a pressão começou a aliviar. Ele começou a ficar mais seguro. Aprendeu a medir palavras, a observar padrões, a se preservar e a proteger o garoto. Ele estava adquirindo experiência, notou.

E Severus Snape não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Título: Alarme  
Palavra: Banheira  
Censura: PG  
Par: Snape/Harry  
Disclaimer: não são meus, infelizmente  
Spoilers: livros 1 a 3

**Alarme**

Harry acordou com o alarme mágico que ele mesmo programara. Coração acelerado, desorientado, ele agarrou a varinha primeiro e olhou em volta depois. Estava sozinho na cama. Então se lembrou de que adormecera esperando Severus. Seu amante tinha sido chamado pela Marca Negra.

O coração se acelerou mais até que ele viu o relógio na parede. O ponteiro com o rosto de Severus marcava "nas masmorras".

– Sev...?

Harry pôs um roupão, intrigado. O mistério se resolveu no banheiro. Harry se encostou à porta, um sorriso afetuoso ao ver a cena diante de si.

Severus adormecera na banheira.

De novo.

Título: Sem queixas  
Palavra: Separação  
Censura: M  
Par: Snape/Harry  
Disclaimer: não são meus, infelizmente  
Spoilers: livros 1 a 3

Quando ele sentiu a boca de Harry fechar-se em torno de sua ereção rígida, Severus perdeu totalmente a capacidade de raciocínio, esparramado na cama. Ele tentou evitar agarrar-se aos cabelos do jovem. Harry não gostava de ser empurrado.

Contudo, Severus estava lânguido e passivo quando Harry decidiu fazê-los mudar de posição. Quando sua ereção perdeu o calor úmido da boca de Harry, Severus quase reclamou da separação. Mas ao sentir o membro de Harry pedindo passagem entre seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que o calor úmido voltava à sua ereção, num extraordinário e divino 69, Severus esqueceu qualquer crítica.

Título: Perdido  
Palavra: Sonho, família, fetiche, vermelho  
Censura: R  
Par: Snape/Harry para mim, mas pode ser outro  
Disclaimer: Se eles fossem meus, eles fariam isso o tempo todo...  
Spoilers: não estraga DH

**Perdido**

O vestido vermelho emoldura-lhe o corpo de maneira indecente. Não é uma imagem a ser mostrada num jantar em família. Engulo em seco.

Não parece ser real. Parece ser um sonho, um que faz você ter que esconder os lençóis.

O modelo é completo, com anágua, meia arrastão, maquiagem, gargantilha, sandália alta. Os lábios vermelhos como o vestido, num biquinho, como em súplica, prestes a soltar um gemido, um suspiro.

Inferno. Como esse menino descobriu o meu fetiche?

Ele se aproxima, o salto fazendo toc-toc. Meu coração soa mais alto.

Meu corpo vibra. Minha ereção quase explode.

Estou perdido.


End file.
